


Panic

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Ficlet, Multi, One-Shot, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: This takes place on John and Sherlock's wedding day. Sherlock has a panic attack after a conversation with Mycroft.Also, yes, I know that Mycroft/Molly and Greg/Sally are a couple in this story, but I don't want to tag them because they seem like rare pairs. I don't want to have people click on the story thinking that they're the focus.





	Panic

John Watson glanced across 221 B to find his new husband sitting with Molly Hooper deep in discussion. John’s eyes came back to Greg Lestrade’s, and he grinned. “I can’t believe the bastard actually did it.”

 

“The mad bastard had to do it. We were all sick of watching you two dance around each other.” Greg laughed, before he took a sip of his beer.

 

“Well, I mucked it all up by marrying Mary…”

 

“You only married her because he died for two years.” Greg pointed out, idly picking at the label of his beer.

 

“I’m glad the pregnancy was just a scare, and not real or else it would have ended terribly,” John admitted, before he took a sip of his beer.

 

“How did it end? You wouldn’t tell any of us.” Greg pulled the fridge open and grabbed them both another beer. John took his and left his empty bottle on the counter. John held his full one up with a tip as if to say ‘ta very much’ before he took a sip.

 

“I simply asked for a divorce. She studied me like it was the first time seeing me properly, then glanced at Sherlock who was in the kitchen, and quickly agreed. I think-” John cleared his throat, with another glance at his husband. Mycroft Holmes had joined them. His husband’s face had twisted into a displeased face. “I think she knew the why of it and figured it was just easier to walk away.”

 

Greg nodded, then leaned back against the counter. “I just don’t know why the two of you waited for so long.”

 

“We all can’t be screwing our team mate,” John grinned, with an elbow nudge.

 

“Sally and I are strictly professional from 9-5 or on a scene…” Greg glanced at his wrist with a grin. “Oh look, it’s 17:01. Hey, Sal? Can you come over here? I’m in desperate need of a kiss.”

 

“You guys are so weird.”  John laughed, before he walked away from Greg and the approaching Sally Donovan. John sidestepped Mrs. Hudson carrying a tray of food as he made his way to his husband.

 

“John, hey!”  Molly stopped him with a gentle touch on his arm.

 

“Hey! Thank you for coming. I know it’s so last minute.”

 

“It’s not every day that your brother in law decides to get married.” Molly’s eyes shone with tears, and she hastily wiped them away. “I still can’t believe that Mycroft was dumb enough to marry me.”

 

“Dumb? Oh, no, my dear Molly,” John placed his hand on her cheek gently. “It was the smartest thing he ever did.”

 

“You’re too kind, John.”  Molly took a deep breath, then placed his hand on John’s hand on her cheek. “I’m really nauseous right now,” she stated, touching her free hand low to her abdomen.

 

“Can I get you anything? Not a beer, obviously, but a-”

 

“Oh, no. I’m fine.” Her emerald flashed as she moved it off his hand to tuck her long hair behind her ear.

 

“Mycroft! That’s absolutely fucking assassine!”

 

John’s head whipped around to his husband’s dissatisfied voice. John glanced back at Molly, guiltily, then walked over to the brothers.

 

“Lower your voice,” Mycroft hissed, attempting to quiet his brother.

 

John cleared his throat, before he gently touched the inside of his husband’s wrist. “What’s going on over here?” John asked, in an authority rich, low toned voice.

 

“I’d like Mycroft to leave now.”

 

“Mycroft, you have to go now. I don’t know what happened, or what you two were arguing about, but you’ve displeased my husband so now it’s time to go.”  John glanced over his shoulder, “Molly, I’m sorry but can you take your husband home?”

 

“Yes, of course. Mycroft, it’s time to go.”  Molly shook her head slightly as she joined them. Molly leaned over and kissed the newly weds before she pulled her husband out of the apartment. “I’m happy for the both of you.”

 

“Many happy returns to you.” Mycroft said, with the venom in his voice barely concealed.

 

“I’m sorry, John,” the tall brunet man said in a low urgent voice. “I tried not to shout. I tried to hold my tongue. I’m sorry.”

 

John took his husband’s hand to pull him up the steps to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them before he pulled his husband into his arms. “Shh, shh,” John said, soothingly. “Sherlock, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Sherlock clung to John, as he felt tears run down his face. “I got so mad at him. He knew you were down that well and he didn’t-”  Sherlock cut himself off, with a large sniff and clutched at his husband’s suit jacket. “I tried to talk to him normally, I wanted to believe his apology but I just-” Sherlock took a deep shuddering breath, clinging tightly to his husband.

 

John held his husband as the tears rolled down his cheeks, trying hard not to ball up his fists.

 

“I love him. He’s my brother, but.” Sherlock sniffled, before he continued, “he’s not good for me.”

 

“Shh, shh, love.” John rubbed circles on his husband’s back.

 

“I don’t want to lose Molly. I really like her alot.”

 

John pulled back from his hugging his husband, and placed hands on either side of Sherlock’s face. “We will fix this, Sherlock.”

 

“How?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Sherlock nodded, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. “Together?”

 

“Of course, together… You were smart enough to marry me.”

 

“Or you were dumb enough to marry me.”

 

John buried his face in Sherlock’s neck, and fanned his hand out on his husband’s chest. “I love you.”  

 

“I love you too,” Sherlock said, chewing his lip. “I’m sorry I had.. A fit.”

 

“A panic attack.” John said, gently. “But you’re here. You didn’t run away. You didn’t shoot the wall. You did so much right, Sherlock Holmes. I’m beyond proud of you. Today and everyday.”

 

“I didn’t punch Myc.” Sherlock laughed, in a way that suggested things could be worse. “I really wanted to punch him.”

 

“I did too.”

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Sherlock asked, suddenly. “We can crawl out onto the fire escape and hail a cab. We could be out of the city within the hour.”

 

“Where will be go?”

 

“Bristol!” Sherlock said after a moment. “We’ll get a hotel and fuck like rabbits for days.”

 

“Bristol.” John repeated, thinking about the plan Sherlock had. “Yes, let’s do it.” John lifted his head up and placed a chaste kiss on Sherlock’s lips. “Where you go, I’m by your side. You’re stuck me with for life.”

 

“No one better to have by my side.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. 
> 
> Come join my crazy shennigans on discord. Everyone is welcome! Readers, writers, artistis. 
> 
> We've got all sorts of fandoms represented. Come play!
> 
> https://discord.gg/


End file.
